Meu Feliz Natal
by mvonderts
Summary: O natal de Bella Swan. Cheio de gente estranha e uma bela surpresa.


**Fic:** Meu Feliz Natal

**Autora:** Elisa Bass (ou Gio)

**Resumo:** O natal de Bella Swan. Cheio de gente esquisita e uma bela surpresa. Todos Humanos, Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Se _Twilight_ me pertencesse, eu passaria meu natal em Londres com o McFly, e não na casa dos meus avôs. Stephenie Meyer criou Twilight, e eu simplesmente estou me divertindo um pouco.

**-**

_**Capítulo único**_

"Quem é sua amiga, Alice? Ela já beijou na boca? Tem namorado? Parece um palito, deve estar encalhada! Meu Deus, que peitos pequenos! Oh, se você tivesse me avisado, Alice, eu teria trazido alguns sutiãs de enchimento para ela!"

Juro que não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça ao deixar Alice me convencer a comemorar o natal com ela e sua enorme família. Mas quem consegue ser contra Alice Cullen? Principalmente quando ela usa sua melhor carinha de cachorrinho pidão, aquela em que as pontas dos seus cabelos murcham e seus olhos se arregalam inumanamente.

Alice me deu um sorriso sem-graça, me arrastando para longe da velha senhora com vestido florido que à primeira vista parece completamente inocente, e não uma máquina de comentários altamente constrangedores. "Não ligue para vovó Gertrudes, Bella." Alice me disse, enquanto me arrastava pela maré de rostos desconhecidos. "Ela é assim como todo mundo."

Eu e Alice nos conhecemos há alguns meses, e desde então éramos melhores amigas. Ela me adotou como sua Barbie pessoal assim que pus os pés de Dartmouth e ela surgiu do nada, com um sorriso que, se aumentasse mais um milímetro, lhe partiria a cara em duas, e quicando como ninguém mais conseguiria com os scarpins rosa berrante que ela usava.

Eu iria cursar Jornalismo, e quando contei a Alice, ela deu um gritinho agudo, me abraçou apertado e disse que eu já tinha emprego garantido na revista _Eclipse_. Quando perguntei a ela do que aquilo se tratava, seus olhinhos negros brilharam ainda mais, e sua empolgação era quase palpável ao falar que, quando terminasse a faculdade, ela iria ter sua própria revista teen, e se chamaria _Eclipse_ por que o slogan seria: para você eclipsar todos à sua volta!

Assim que tivemos uma pausa nas aulas, Alice esperava na minha porta e me arrastou ao refeitório, onde me apresentou Jasper Hale, seu namorado, que cursava Psicologia; Rosalie Hale, irmã dele, que cursava Medicina, e Emmett Cullen, seu irmão, que cursava Administração.

Eu considero Emmett é uma anomalia genética resultado do cruzamento de um urso com um homem das cavernas.

Jasper é um ser particularmente esquisitamente fofo. Ele é calado, completamente oposto de Alice. Ele parece saber tudo que você está sentindo, e é uma ótima pessoa para se pedir conselhos. Ele tem um ar meio nostálgico, e se você não o conhece, pode jurar que ele é um drogado.

E Rosalie, bem, ela é o tipo de mulher que o homem olha e diz "gostosa". Pode ser bem simpática quando quer, e eu quero morrer amiga dela. Ou pelo menos alguém com quem ela simpatize. Por trás daquela face angelical, há uma loira bem psicótica. Ela e Emmett namoram. Um casal de ninfomaníacos, devo dizer. Pelo menos ela consegue controlá-lo... Um pouco.

"Pai, mãe, essa é a Bella." A voz de Alice interrompeu meus pensamentos e eu olhei para o casal Cullen sorrindo para mim. Segundo Alice, Carlisle é o quarentão gostosão estilo galã de cinema. Ela me contou de uns boatos que as enfermeiras o chamam secretamente de Dr. Delícia. E Esme é tão amável quanto Alice me contou. Só que ela tem uma assustadora mania de limpeza e vê um fiapo há 10 quilômetros de distância.

"Ouvi muitas coisas boas de você, Bella." Esme falou, e eu dei um sorriso sem-graça. "Espero que esteja gostando da festa. Eu e Alice organizamos tudo!" Esme era decoradora, e Alice não perdia uma oportunidade para festas.

Conversei um pouco com o casal enquanto Alice foi à cozinha resmungando um "não fazem nada sem mim, impressionante!", pois ouve um problema com os vinhos. Ela voltou alguns minutos depois, dizendo que queria me apresentar aos Denali.

Encarei a mulher de terno à minha frente e tentei parecer gentil. "Eu sou Sasha Denali", ela me disse. Apertei sua mão que me foi estendida. Alice se desculpou conosco, dizendo que tinha que receber alguns convidados. Em poucos minutos de conversa, aprendi que Sasha era a melhor pessoa para se pedir informações a baixa nas ações de Tóquio.

Sasha precisou se ausentar do barulho da festa para atender uma ligação, e puxou uma mulher que aparentava seus trinta e poucos anos, e junto com ela veio um homem. A mulher era Kate, filha mais velha de Sasha, e o homem, Garrett, seu marido. Eles eram meio esquisitos, mas eram bem simpáticos. O problema é que, pelo que deu para perceber, passam mais tempo restaurando velharias do que vivendo a vida, e eu agradeci mentalmente quando Alice veio me salvar dali.

Mas quando ela me mostrou outra integrante dos Denali, eu quase quis voltar de novo para Kate e Garrett. Tanya parece uma vilã de filme adolescente. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo com um olhar superior e disse à Alice que ela precisava de amigas melhores. "E você precisa de vergonha nas fuças e um pouco mais de humildade, sua cadela!" Alice respondeu, e depois me puxou dali. "Desculpe, B. Tanya é mesmo uma cadela."

"Ok." Eu respondi. Fui parada por um cara alto e esquisito, que sorriu de maneira sinistra para mim e Alice. Ele era tão pálido que deveria ter participado de Thriller do Michael Jackson como um zumbi.

"Olá, minhas belas." Ele disse, e Alice sorriu para ele, gritando um alegre "Tio Aro!". Ela o abraçou, e depois se virou para mim. "Esta é Bella, minha amiga." Alice me deixou mais uma vez, quase enfartando ao ver crianças puxando os enfeites da árvore de natal. Conversando com Aro, descobri que ele é legal e tem muitos parafusos a menos.

Ele me guiou pela festa, me apresentando os membros de sua família.

"Esses são os gêmeos, Alec e Jane." Ele me disse, apontando para duas crianças sentadas comportadamente no sofá vermelho da grande sala dos Cullen. A garota tinha uma face angelical, e o garoto era simplesmente muito fofo. "Não se deixe enganar por essas carinhas. Por baixo dessas peles de cordeiro, se escondem verdadeiros demoniozinhos." Aro falou, se referindo aos próprios filhos.

"Jane é muito assustadora, e é viciada nessas coisas de seriados policiais. E coisas sombrias." Aro continuou. "Alec vive com essa cara emburrada, parece que não sabe fazer outra coisa. Esse menino é superdotado, tem memória fotográfica, e, céus, uma frieza..." Ele colocou a mão na testa e suspirou. "Ouça o que eu digo, Bella, esses pestinhas vão protagonizar o Apocalipse."

Eu ri, e Aro viu algo ao longe que o deixou empolgado. Ele me puxou, quase saltitando, e nos apontou dois caras que estavam há alguns metros da gente.

"Aquele albino ali, é Caius, meu irmão. Ele é um estresse só, nem parece psicólogo. Tenho pena dos pacientes dele! Às vezes ele dá à louca, sabe? E fica todo vermelho, parece um tomatinho ambulante." Aro riu. "Eu desconfio que seja falta _daquilo_." Olhei perplexa para ele.

"Aquele outro lá, sentado na cadeira com uma cara de tédio, parecendo mais um morro de mofo do que gente é o Marcus, meu outro irmão." Aro continuou, apontando para o cara que tinha cara de cavalo.

"Ele parece um emo alcoólatra." Comentei, e Aro riu.

"Desconfio que ele seja gay." Ele disse, e saiu me puxando para outro canto. "Mas Marcus tem filhos, o que é surpreendente. Mas ele poderia muito bem ter descoberto a feminilidade dentro dele depois disso."

Ele apontou para uma morena de óculos. "Aquela é a Gianna. Ela não fede nem cheira, então vamos passar pra Renata." Apontou para outra que estava conversando animadamente com outro garota. "Ela está conversando com Chelse, sua namorada, mas abafa. Casos de família, né?"

Ele nem me deu tempo de falar nada, saiu me puxando de novo para outro canto. Tinha uma mesa com dois caras e uma mulher numa mesa. "Aqueles são os filhos de Caius, Demetri e Félix. O grandão é Félix, faz faculdade de medicina, mas não consigo o ver segurando um bisturi com aquelas mãos enormes!"

"E o magrelo com cara de aristocrata é Demetri. Corre o boato de que ele é do FBI. A mulher ao lado dele é Heidi, esposa dele. Ela é modelo." A tal Heidi era tão bonita quanto Rosalie, e eu agora torcia para não encontrá-las juntas no mesmo ambiente, ou meu ego sairia como se tivesse sofrido um bombardeio no Iraque.

"Oh, aquele ali é o Laurent!" Aro exclamou, me arrastando para outro lugar. "Ele tem TOC, parece aquele detetive, Monk." Ele disse. "É casado com Laura, que é doceira. Se você passar uma semana com ela, volta que nem um elefante!"

Apontou para o loiro e a ruiva que estavam com eles. "Aqueles são James e Victoria. James é metido a badboy, mas tem um medo absurdo de barata! Victoria é adotada, por isso não estranhe se vir ela e o James se agarrando por aí. Eles namoram."

"Wow." Murmurei. Aquelas pessoas eram muito estranhas.

"Victoria é superviciada em dançar, sabe? Parece que não tem osso no corpo. Quando Alice e ela se juntam, oh Deus!" Aro exclamou, fazendo um gesto dramaticamente teatral no final.

Alice chegou instantes depois, pedindo mil desculpas por ter me abandonado, e ameaçando Aro caso ele tivesse me traumatizado de alguma maneira. Eu disse que não tinha problema, então ela refez seu caminho e me fez falar com todos novamente.

Achamos Irina, outra irmã Denali, no meio daquela gente, e eu, Alice e Rosalie ficamos conversando com ela enquanto beliscávamos alguns pães de queijo. Irina é viciada em dramas médicos e sabe o nome de todos os episódios de House.

Alice murmurou alguma coisa quando um loiro e uma morena entraram, e foi até lá recepcioná-los. Rosalie me passou a ficha deles. Mike Newton e Jessica Stanley. Mike era um cachorro doido por qualquer rabo de saia, e Jessica sabia da vida até de Barack Obama.

Irina se ausentou apressada, quase berrando que estava perdendo a maratona de Grey's Anatomy, então sobramos eu, Alice, e Rose. Estávamos animadas, rindo, mas Jasper e Emmett surgiram na conversa e as carregaram cada qual para um cantinho escuro qualquer para provavelmente fazerem algo que eu não me sinto confortável em mencionar.

Esse era um natal diferente. Eu geralmente o passava com minha mãe, Renée, vendo filmes em preto-e-branco e nos entupindo de chocolates, panetones, coxinhas, pizzas e refrigerantes.

De repente, eu me senti deslocada no meio de toda aquela gente. Como se eu não pertencesse ali. E me dei conta de que eu não sabia a qual lugar eu pertencia, por que eu nunca estava totalmente completa. Era aquela coisa clichê de estar sempre faltando algo.

Isso me deprimiu. Apesar de estar cercada de gente, o calor do natal se esvaiu e eu me senti sozinha. Minhas melhores amigas haviam encontrado suas almas gêmeas, mas eu nunca fui àquela garota desinibida, faladeira, popular, que tinham milhões de garotos aos seus pés.

O primeiro cara que eu beijei foi Jacob. No dia seguinte, eu descobri que ele era gay.

Como? Não foi uma situação muito legal.

Ele estava se agarrando com mais dois caras – isso mesmo, _dois_ -, que na verdade eram seus companheiros de banda, Tyler e Eric.

Vendo por outro ângulo, até que foi engraçado.

"Tsc-tsc." Uma voz desconhecida interrompeu meus pensamentos. "Uma garota tão bonita não devia ficar sozinha." Era Mike Newton, tentando ser sexy e parecendo incrivelmente tosco.

Ele veio sentar ao meu lado, tentando parecer um felino perigoso e parecendo que estava com algo dentro das calças. Ele tentou passar o braço pelo meu pescoço, mas eu me afastei.

"Quer dançar?" Ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, e isso para mim apenas pareceu ridículo.

"Eu não sei dançar." Falei eu, e isso era pura verdade.

"Eu ensino." Insistiu. Céus, como eu me livro dessa?

"Eu... Preciso ir ao banheiro." Foi à primeira coisa que me veio à mente e eu quase corri dali.

"Não se preocupe, gata. Eu ainda estarei aqui quando você voltar." Seria melhor se um meteoro atingisse exatamente o lugar onde você está.

Serpenteei pelo trânsito de pessoas em direção à porta dos fundos. A cozinha estava repleta de cheiros divinamente maravilhosos, e eu não me contive em roubar duas coxinhas, dando uma piscadela para Maria, a governanta.

O meu objetivo era chegar ao famoso jardim de Esme, tantas vezes mencionado por Alice. E tudo o que ela me falou não fazia jus a magia daquele lugar. Tinha uma fonte no meio, e a água que jorrava dela estava prateada pelo brilho do lugar. A grama era de um verde lindo, e havia canteiros magníficos de rosas, lírios, tulipas...

Só havia uma árvore ali. Eu não prestei atenção em que tipo era e apenas focalizei no lindo balanço em um de seus galhos, com correntes de cobre. Andei até lá e sentei-me, respirando fundo o ar puro e observando a noite escura, os milhares de pequenos pontos brilhantes que eram as estrelas brilhando no céu.

O sentimento de solidão me abateu novamente, e eu me abracei, encostando a cabeça numa das correntes e desejando que esse sentimento se findasse.

Papai Noel poderia existir, e em seu saco de presentes, poderia estar o meu, e um sentimento desconhecido, mas que eu necessitava agora, e que estaria guardado dentro de uma caixa coberta por papel colorido brilhante.

"Uma garota tão bonita não devia ficar aqui, sozinha." Agora, a voz era diferente. Era aveludada, rouca, sexy. E saia de uma boca igualmente sexy, com lábios vermelhos que aparentavam ser macios.

A voz combinava perfeitamente com a pessoa. O cara a minha frente era absurdamente lindo! Seus cabelos bagunçados tinham uma cor anormal, ruivo acobreado. Seus olhos eram verdes, profundos, lascivos.

Oh, Deus, que pensamentos são esses por um completo estranho?

Estranho este que estava encostado na árvore, tão próximo a mim, e me perguntei como não o ouvi chegar. Estranho este que estava sorrindo agora, certamente da minha cara abobalhada.

"Eu estou fugindo de Mike." Respondi depois de um minuto.

"Mike Newton? Ele está aqui?" Confirmei, e ele riu. Eu tentei me lembrar se já vira seu rosto alguma vez na festa que ocorria dentro da casa dos Cullen, mas não consegui. E me senti tola por tentar, por que obviamente o rosto dele era difícil de esquecer, uma vez visto.

"Quem é você?" Eu poderia ter dito algo diferente, mas saiu antes de eu realmente pensar.

"Ora, você vai numa festa e nem conhece os donos da casa?" Ele sorriu para mim, brincalhão.

Oi? "Você é um Cullen?" Perguntei eu, surpresa. Como Alice nunca me falou que tinha um irmão gato assim? E em que buraco esse cara estava enfiado até agora?

"Edward Cullen. O Cullen do meio." Ele disse. Mistério a desvendar.

"Alice nunca me falou sobre você." Falei eu, não de um jeito ofensivo, mas com sede de saber mais sobre ele.

"Então você é a famosa Isabella Swan." Opa, como assim? Seria ele um psicopata? Ao ver minha cara de interrogação, ele acrescentou. "Apesar de Alice não me mencionar, passei longas horas ao telefone com a baixinha ouvindo-a falar da nova melhor amiga."

Corei e sorri sem-graça. "Desculpe por isto."

"Ela não me falou que você era tão bonita." Ele disse, e corou levemente. Eu recebo o elogio e ele quem cora?

"Pára. Não sou bonita, sou comum."

"E pelo visto é cega também." Ele disse, contrariado, revirando os olhos. "Seu namorado deve ter ciúmes de você."

"Não acredito!" Gargalhei. "Não está _mesmo_ usando a técnica do namorado comigo, está?"

"Acho que sim." Admitiu, envergonhado.

"Fale-me mais sobre você, por que Alice deve ter te dado minha ficha completa." Pedi, depois de um minuto de silêncio confortável.

"Eu estava em Londres, morando com meus tios. Faço faculdade de Direito, tenho 24 anos, odeio sushi, toco piano e violão, gosto dos clássicos, _de garotas morenas_, de dar presentes para quem eu amo, de carros e assisto Disney nas horas vagas." Ele disse, sorrindo fofamente.

Espera. Ele disse que gostava de garotas morenas? Oh, Deus!

"Isso foi uma indireta?" Perguntei eu, meio boba.

"Talvez." Respondeu ele, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. "Não sou muito bom com mulheres."

"Não acredito que elas não se jogam aos seus pés!" Exclamei, impressionada. As garotas de Londres eram cegas ou o quê?

"Sim, elas o fazem. Mas quase nenhuma me interessou." Epa. Quase nenhuma? Tem coelho nesse mato!

"Manda." Ordenei.

"Estou me sentindo um adolescente." Ele confessou, e eu ri, piscando para ele. De onde veio isso? Espontaneidade, talvez.

"Calado. Eu sou sua psicóloga de mentira, e mando aqui. Então, ou você me fala dos seus problemas, ou você me fala dos seus problemas." Brinquei, e rimos. Um som tão único e belo.

"Ok. O nome dela era Caroline. No começo, nos odiávamos, e eu não sei quando, esse sentimento virou amor. Da minha parte, pelo menos." Começou ele. Eu ouvia com atenção. Eu realmente queria saber. "Eu a pedi em namoro, e ela aceitou. Mas, alguns meses depois, eu a peguei na cama com um de meus amigos."

"Que piriguete!" Exclamei eu, e provavelmente meu queixo estava lá em baixo. Que tipo de doente mental trairia alguém como Edward Cullen? "Mas eu entendo sua dor, amigo."

"Alguém teve coragem de traí-la?" Ele perguntou, parecendo levemente chocado.

"Eu não sou tão... Esplendorosa como você! É mais surpresa que alguém tenha colocado enfeites na sua cabeça do que na minha!" Disse o óbvio, e me parece que ele não estava tão disposto a aceitar.

"Você é linda, sua comparação comigo é absurda, fim." Disse ele, meio emburradinho.

"É melhor pararmos por aqui, por que se continuarmos, isso não vai ter fim." Disse eu, cruzando os braços. Edward Cullen queria mesmo dizer que eu, uma garota chocolate ao leite, era linda? Ah, poupe-me.

Chocolate ao leite por que eu era muito pálida, e meus cabelos e olhos eram da cor chocolate.

"Vamos discutir outra coisa." Ele propôs, e antes que eu pudesse falar algo, continuou. "Creio que sua consulta não é grátis, hein, senhorita psicóloga?"

Não entendi aonde ele queria chegar. "Como?" Ele se aproximou de mim, e eu tinha agora muito mais consciência da sua presença e do seu cheiro delicioso.

"Eu tenho uma ideia de como te pagar." Ele murmurou, fitando meus lábios. Ah. Ah. _Ah!_

Ele estava tão perto, e algo rugiu dentro de mim. Agarrei-o pelos cabelos e colei sua boca na minha, sentindo seus lábios se moldarem perfeitamente aos meus, e seu hálito quente queimando em minha pele. Gememos quando nossas línguas se encontraram, e logo elas passaram a travar uma batalha feroz, explorando cada canto, provando o gosto um do outro.

Minhas mãos ainda estavam agarradas em seu cabelo, tão macio e sedoso, e com uma mão ele segurava meu cabelo, e a outra ora estava alisando minhas costas, ora estava alisando meu quadril.

Eu o puxei para mim, e ele colou-se mais ainda em mim, não deixando espaço entre nós. Continuávamos a nos beijar ferozmente, e eu podia sentir todos os músculos de seu abdômen definido contra mim, por baixo daquela fina camisa azul.

Minha mente começou a girar, meus pulmões gritando por oxigênio, mas eu não queria me desgrudar dele, e protestei quando ele mesmo o fez, mas logo depois respirei fundo, sentido o oxigênio encher meus pulmões. Às vezes respirar era _tão_ desnecessário!

"Wow." Ele disse, depois que conseguimos controlar nossas respirações.

"Wow." Repeti, e sorri bobamente.

"Eu nunca senti algo assim." Ele confessou. "Você já...?"

"Nunca, Edward." Minha voz era totalmente sincera. "Acho que você é meu presente de natal."

"Você que é meu presente de natal, Bella." Ele me deu um selinho, e eu franzi a testa. Como ele sabia...? "Alice." Foi a sua resposta para a minha pergunta muda.

"Você ganhou um presente de natal bem ruim. O meu foi bem melhor." Falei. Ele revirou os olhos e bufou.

"Vou te dar um espelho." Disse, e dessa vez eu revirei os olhos.

"O que acha de entrarmos? Acho que vai chover, e ainda tenho que falar com minha família." Ele sugeriu, e eu fitei o céu cinza e fechei os olhos por um momento.

"Que belo filho você é. Chega de Londres e não dá nem um 'olá' para eles." Provoquei, sentindo-me leve e feliz.

"Tinha algo melhor aqui fora." Ele respondeu, e estendeu a mão para mim.

"Quem disse que terminou? Sou uma psicóloga renomada, a consulta não é tão barata assim!" Disse eu, e ele sorriu para mim, se aproximando vagarosamente.

Vagarosamente demais. Segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e depositou um beijo no meu queixo, depois nas bochechas, no nariz, na testa, e finalmente na minha boca.

Dessa vez foi calmo, apaixonado, lento. Tão magnífico quanto o outro.

"Feliz Natal, Bella." Ele disse quando nos separamos, e eu sorri, puxando-o para mim novamente.

"Feliz Natal, Edward. Agora, cale a boca e me beije." Ordenei, no que ele atendeu prontamente.

Agora eu me sentia completa.

-

**FIM!** Eu sempre quis fazer uma one-short de natal, e comecei a escrever esta há dois meses e só agora terminei, er. Eu espero que vocês gostem, tem partes engraçadas para compensar o novo capítulo de E-mails que eu ainda não escrevi (não me matem).

Que vocês tenham um **Feliz Natal** e um **Feliz Ano-Novo**, e que ganhem muitos presentes :B Amo vocês.

Ah, eu aconselho ouvirem Deck The Halls e War Is Over, de McFly, neste natal :DD

Gio xx


End file.
